Rackets
While the Five Families are able to generate cash and resources to expand their empires, it doesn't hurt to have your hand in a few different businesses on the side. These businesses, known as Rackets, provide extra cash on a regular basis and unlock according to level. Each Racket has a unique collection time and gives a different amount of cash. Additionally each of the currently available neighborhood types (First Neighborhood, Greenwich Village, Brooklyn, Park Avenue, Atlantic City, Chinatown, Doria Airport and Harlem) offer 4 unique Rackets (Doria only contains 1 unique racket), making 29 in total within the game. First Neighborhood Rackets Main Street Station *'Requirements:' Unlocks at level 1 *'Cash Produced:' $750 every 5 minutes Fleming Theatre *'Requirements:' Unlocks at level 5 *'Cash Produced:' $2,375 every 15 minutes Tony's Auto Body *'Requirements:' Unlocks at level 11 *'Cash Produced:' $13,525 every 6 hours The Fat Cat Club *'Requirements:' Unlocks at level 23 *'Cash Produced:' $27,200 every 18hours Greenwich Rackets Green Street station *'Requirements:' Unlocks when you use a Greenwich deed *'Cash Produced:' $75,000 every 24 hours Trinity Church *'Requirements:' Unlocks at Mansion level 3 *'Cash Produced:' $1,250 every 10 minutes The Docks *'Requirements:' Unlocks at Mansion level 5 *'Cash Produced: '$3,000 every 20 minutes District Courthouse *'Requirements:' Unlocks at Mansion level 7 *'Cash Produced: '$20,000 every 7.5 hours Brooklyn Rackets Hillside Cemetary *'Requirements:' Unlocks when you use a Brooklyn Contract *'Cash Produced: '$1,000 every 7 minutes FDNY Station 34 *'Requirements: '''Unlocks at Mansion level 3 *'Cash Produced:' $10,000 every 25 minutes Cigar Factory *'Requirements: Unlocks at Mansion level 5 *'Cash Produced: '$25,000 every 3.5 hours Brooklyn Bridge *'Requirements: ''Unlocks at Mansion level 7 *'Cash Produced: '$65,000 every 18 hours Park Avenue Rackets McLellan Tower *'''Requirements: Unlocks when you use a Park Avenue Contract *'Cash Produced: '$950 every 7 hours Park Plaza Hotel *'Requirements: '''Unlocks at Mansion level 3 *'Cash Produced:' $3,800 every 25 minutes Memorial Library *'Requirements: Unlocks at Mansion level 5 *'Cash Produced: '$12,500 every 3.5 hours. Business District *'Requirements: '''Unlocks at Mansion level 7 *'Cash Produced: '$37,500 every 18 hours Atlantic City Genco Speakeasy *'Requirements: Unlocks after you use the Atlantic City deed. *'Cash produced': 1000 cash every 7 minutes. Boardwalk *'Requirements':Unlock after upgrading the atlantic city mansion to level 3 *'Cash produced' : 10000 cash every 25 minutes Respectable Establishment *'Requirements':Unlock after upgrading the atlantic city mansion to level 5 *'Cash Produced': 25000 cash every 3.5 hours Denmark Pier Requirements *':Unlock after upgrading the atlantic city mansion to level 7 *'Cash Produced': 65000 cash every 18 hours Doria Airports rackets General Aviation Terminal *'Requirements': Unlock after upgrading the sky lounge to level 7 *'Cash Produced': None, only giving boarding pass Chinatown rackets Tuxedo Restaurant *'Requirements': Unlocks after you use the Chinatown deed. *'Cash produced': 1000 cash every 7 minutes. Canton Theater *'Requirements':Unlocks after upgrading the Chinatown Mansion to level 3 *'Cash produced': 10000 cash every 25 minutes The Tombs *'Requirements':Unlock after upgrading the Chinatown Mansion to level 5 *'Cash produced' : 25000 cash every 3.5 hours Colombus Park *'Requirements':Unlock after upgrading the chinatown mansion to level 7 *'Cash produced' : 65000 cash every 18 hours Harlem La Fayette Theater *'Requirements': Unlocks after you use the Harlem deed. *'Cash produced': $1,000 cash every 7 minutes Burgess Bank *'Requirements': Unlock after upgrading the Harlem mansion to level 3 *'Cash produced' : $10,000 cash every 25 minutes Striver's Row *'Requirements': Unlock after upgrading the Harlem mansion to level 5 *'Cash produced' : $65,000 cash every 18 hours Continental Club *'Requirements': Unlock after upgrading the Harlem mansion to level 7 *'Cash produced' : $25,000 cash every 3.5 hours Little Italy Marichetti's Deli *'Requirements': None: unlocks at Mansion level 1 *'Cash produced': $1,000 every 7 minutes Crow's Night Club *'Requirements': Unlocks at Mansion level 3 *'Cash produced': $10,000 every 25 minutes Mayflower Park *'Requirements': Unlocks at Mansion level 5 *'Cash produced': $25,000 every 3.5 hours Police Headquarters *'Requirements': Unlocks at Mansion level 7 *'Cash produced': $65,000 every 18 hours Queens Category:Needs Queens Info Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Neighborhood Buildings